The Visitor
by ShadowOwl4876
Summary: My OC encountering Damon and Stephan, wonder what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Being home alone has its perks. I for one love to be alone, but for the right reasons. One would be to draw, pour my love and passion into the pages. And second to write, for as long as my heart desires. But being alone always had me thinking. Since I'm in high school now and I get to make my own decisions, I wonder…do I want to stay alone? Will I be alone forever when I grow up? Or will I live alone and just have family around to support me when I needed it. Aw…the life of a teenager, dreaming about the future. Its actually quite interesting what us teens think about these days. Well for one, teen girls always talk about their hair, guys, what job will they get, and college. But for me, right now. I just want to survive high school with the least amount of bumps in the road.

It was a Saturday, and of course I got to sleep in till at least 9. And chores, tons and tons of chores. Well whom I to complain I only had ten or seven to do. Such as, water the plants. Do the laundry, dishes, kitty litter box, trash, and other important things to do. Then once all that's done, I get to be alone at last. I get to draw, read, write and sleep all I want, till dinner comes around. So on this idle Saturday, I was done with all my chores and was about to draw when something hit me. Not literally but… mentally. I had nothing to draw, so I started transferring my drawings from paper to digital. I know the beginning is boring but stay with me. Ok, so I was drawing and this message popped up on my computer. Notifying me about some new club at school. I clicked on the email and it said something about people should join, loads of fun, tons of people. But at the end of the message there was this fine print at the bottom reading, "Careful what you believe!" What the hell does that supposed to mean! Ok so Sunday passed like a breeze, relaxed, ate dinner at grandma's …bla-bla-bla.


	2. Chapter 2

So, at school on Monday, I started looking for this club. But people keep on saying they've never heard of it. So I keep digging and digging. I went to the office, nothing. Darn, I searched around the halls to look for posters but nothing was posted. What was up with this, shouldn't everyone know about this since we got the email? Or was it just sent to me? I searched for the person who sent it but I couldn't find a name. So school was over since it was early out on Mondays. I was waiting for my mother to pick me up when I noticed another message on my phone, "Meet us in the drama room…" Ok so I texted my mom I'll walk home and that I'll be late cause I hung out at school for a bit. I started to head for the drama room. Its Monday so all the teachers are at meetings. I got to the drama room door when I heard voices or more like sounds inside. I leaned in to listen when this guy came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned; I think I scared him because when I turned around he had this worried look on his face. "OH! Sorry if I startled you, your ear was pressed up against the door and I was concerned." The guy said. "I was just checking if I heard familiar voices." I said, as I feel my checks turning red. "Well your welcome to join us!" He said with a joyful smile as he reached for the door handle. I nodded and we both waltzed right in. It was a meeting, no wonder so many voices. There was a circle of 8 chairs in the middle of the room each taken except for one. I guess I got the message by mistake. Obviously that chair was for him. The guy who looked like he was leading the group had a curious but mysterious look on his face. "Who might you be?" The man said. I stood there in shock and was frozen like a statue. "Umm…" was all I could muster up to say. Then I finally got the courage to speak. "Name's Mavis strong." I said. The man flinched as if my name was familiar and quickly offered me a seat like nothing happened. "Here lets pull up another seat for our surprise guest! I wasn't expecting 9…" He said directing one of the other members to grab a chair for me…the "unexpected guest".

I sat down and the rest except for the leader and I started to talk. "So…" He said, quite nervous. I was sitting right next to him so he could talk to me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I was shocked. "I-I got your email or specifically a email to meet in the drama room…" I said, very confused and quite embarrassed. He was shocked by my words. "Email? To you? But only certain people are allowed in this group?" He said caressing his chin. One of the others was eavesdropping on our conversation. "She's the special guest I was talking about before." The other guy whispered into his ear but I could hear it loud and clear, for a whisper. I could sense everyone had heard it as well. I looked around. Everyone looked as if I was special and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Once I heard those words I slowly started to stand. He looked at me. "Is something wrong?" He said, while everyone was staring. "The matter of fact, yes. I feel like I shouldn't be here and that the email was a mistake or something." I started to walk to the door. Two of the guys got up and stood at the door, blocking my way. I froze in my steps. The leader put his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Please stay. You'll have a fun time with all of us." He whispered showing my, the variety of men in the room. I just noticed there were only two other girls in the room. Then something hit me inside, this time physically. I could feel the energy in my body leading into the touch of his hand on my shoulder. I was feeling dizzy. Before I could even take a breath I was on the ground passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke, my eyelids heavy. All the guys surrounded me; I sat up and looked around the room. The guys backed up, giving me space. The girls were the only two sitting down. So six guys were standing around me in a huge circle. The leader offered his hand to let me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own. I was pissed. I wanted to leave… now! The six guys stood back giving me more space to think. "We were so worried when you passed out! Are you alright?" The leader said. "I'm fine, just dizzy." I said holding my head. "We didn't properly introduce our selves." He said. "My name is James. This is Mathew, Erik, Damien, Stephan, and Damon. Over there is Elena, and Sammi." He said pointing to everyone as he or she each waved or nodded. "Well as I said before, name's Mavis." I said. They led me to one of the chairs to rest after the change of events. "So… you're new to this group, so we need to know…" Stephan started to talk but then led to an awkward silence. James looked at Stephan then started to talk, "What he means is… is there anything special you can do?" I looked at him with a very confused look on my face. He then started to look at his friends worried what might happen next. "I was positive there was something special about you?" He said. He looked to Damien waiting for him to do something. Damien nodded and walked over to me and held out his hands offering them. "Please trust me…" He said as I reached out for his hands. We both held hands and then I slowly blacked out into this trance. It was a vision. I was in the drama room still. But I saw myself unconscious. I heard James say, "What are we going to do if she's human?" He asked the others kneeling down beside my unconscious body. "Well… wasn't that the plan?" Erik said feeling my forehead. "Well we have no instinct of doing anything with her so you 4 can do what you want. We'll pick something up later." Stephan said. What did he mean… pick something up later? Was he referring to something else? I didn't want to go that far. "Well what about Sam?" Mathew said with concern for some other guy. I was so confused, what did they mean if I was human. Were they not human? What were they? I pulled from Damien's grasp and fell back into my chair. He was startled to my sudden action. Of course they weren't human, Damien just should me a vision! They were something else and I wasn't going to find out. I quickly got out of my chair and ran for the door. I rushed outside to the hall as James came running after me. He was fast but I was in track, I had the alternative. I pushed the doors to the burning sun welcoming me outside. I kept running to the front of the school. I looked at my watch and it was 4:00. Was I really out that long? I turned to see if he was still chasing me. No one was there. I shrugged and turned around. I walked home, which was at least 2-3 miles away. I go on my phone to check for messages, mom texted me she wouldn't be home till 5. I got home 30 min later.

I could see the front door and someone was sitting on the porch. I looked closer and it was James! I ran behind a bush. I looked and he was still waiting, but something was in his hand. Flowers? He brought me flowers! How strange but kind. I walked up to him. He looked up at me with a concerned look on his face. "My mom won't be home till 5:00. You can come in." I said offering my hand. He took it and we both waltz through my front door. I put my bag down on the counter. I turned around to look at him. He had this puppy dog look on his face as he offered the flowers. I took them and gave him a big warming smile, he brightened up. I walked to the kitchen looking for a vase to put them in. "So how did you know where my house was?" I asked as I reached for the vase on the top shelf. "Your family name was on the mailbox. But how did he know? I though of Damien then the thought left my mind as I shook my head. "Why are you here?" I asked as I place the flowers in the vase on the counter. "I came to apologize. I didn't mean to treat you that way. I knew we were scaring you. You were confused, I understand that now." He said slowly walking over to me. "One question?" I asked. "Anything!" He said hoping for my understanding. I could tell he wanted to be friends, like he said, he thought I was special. "What are you guys? I know that you've got abilities but How?" I asked. He bowed his head. He then looked at me, "Were supernatural beings. Demons, to be specific. Please! Don't freak out! I can explain!" He said reaching out to touch my hand. I stepped back, I knew it! I knew I felt something different about them. When he said I was special I thought he had figured out my secret.


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you were right about me being special." I said bowing my head as well. He looked at me shocked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "I'm a lycantant to be specific. I wasn't sure if you knew or not but I figured that because of the group… you had to be special." I said looking at him. He reached out for my hand then immediately took it back. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want the other "special" people not to be left out so I arranged the meeting. Based on how you look and what you looked like… before it just seemed to…" As he stumbled to find the right words, I reached out and took his hand in mine. "It's ok, I understand. I wouldn't want to feel left out either. Is everyone in that room a demon?" I asked looking up to his huge eyes. "Well only my brothers Erik, Mathew, and Damien. Sam is another one of my brothers but he didn't show up. Stephan, Damon, and Elena are vampires. While Sammi is another human but she knows about… everything." He said. It was 4:45… mom should be home soon. I didn't want him to leave though. I'll just have him over for dinner then. "I was wondering if we could hang after school tomorrow for another meeting? I want to introduce you to Sam, I'll make him come this time." He asked lifting his hand behind his neck in a nervous position. I nodded. "Sure! I would love to! Would you like to stay for dinner? My mom should be here soon and I wish to introduce you to her?" I asked as his eyes widened. "Sure! That's so nice of you!" He said nodding. I heard the garage door close as my mom walked into the kitchen. She had her arms full of groceries so she didn't notice James. "Mavy would you like to help me with the bags? Please!" She asked as I helped her with the ones in her arms. I quickly notified her that we had a guest. "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you when I came in. Nice to meet you… I'm Mavis's Mother." She placed the rest of the groceries on the counter to give a hand out to James. James accepted and shook her hand very gentleman like. I blushed as I watched placing the groceries down as well. I ran out to the car to get the rest. I came in swamped with rest but carefully put them down before mom saw I over worked myself again./span/p 


End file.
